Lucky Seven Chōmei
Lucky Seven Chōmei (ラッキーセブン重明, Rakkī Sebun Chōmei), more commonly known as the Seven-Tails (七尾, Nanabi), is one of the nine tailed beasts. It was last sealed within Fū from Takigakure city in Izumo. Appearance Chōmei resembles a blue, armoured kabutomushi (カブトムシ, rhinoceros beetle), with six of its seven tails resembling green insect wings, along with the seventh tail, all growing from the end of its abdomen. The stem of the tail is green but the wings are orange. Its eyes seem to be covered by a helmet-like skull, from inside of which, an orange glow can be seen. It also has spike protrusions on its shoulders and a row of slits on each shoulder, and six legs — three on each side. The legs are also covered by the blue armour, with the exception of extreme ends which are green in colour. It has two pincers on its face, usually covering a mouth full of sharp teeth. On its back behind its head, it has a large two sectioned horned protrusion. During the last remaining days of the Sage of the Six Paths, Chōmei was just in its larval stage of development but still had its tails. Personality Chōmei seems to have a happy, go-lucky personality — which it seemingly shares with its jinchūriki as shown when it introduced itself to Naruto, referring to itself as "Lucky Seven Chōmei" (ラッキーセブン重明, Rakkī sebun Chōmei) which might be an allusion to the fact that it has seven tails and the number seven having long been seen as a lucky as well as happy number. It also had a habit of using lucky in conversation, reflecting its personality. Background Early Life Chōmei first came into being in the waning days of the Sage of the Six Paths, who used his Creation of All Things ability to separate the Ten-Tails' chakra from its body and divide it into nine separate constructs that would come to be known as tailed beasts in order to ensure that it would never resurface after his death. Some time after being created, the Sage sat down with all the young tailed beasts and told them that they would always be together, even when separated, and that one day they would become one entity again with different names and forms than they did. Then, when the time came, they would know what true power is. Chōmei eventually fell into the possession of Takigakure and was sealed into Fū, who is extremely young. Part I 'Academy Arc' 'Beginning' Paul Gekko was present when Natsu brought the egg from which Happy would later hatch to the guild. He suggested that they all eat it together, but was astonished when Natsu claimed the egg to be a dragon's egg as the marks on it were akin to those made by a dragon's claw. He watched on sceptically as Lisanna and Natsu decided to hatch the egg together. The next day, he was as surprised as everybody else when Natsu stormed into the guild, raging about the egg's mysterious disappearance. Gray got angry when Natsu went around accusing people randomly of having stolen the egg. But everybody calmed down when Elfman returned, revealing that he had taken the egg to help warm it up in the night. Soon afterwards, the egg hatched to reveal a winged, blue cat. After the event, everybody returned to their usual jovial mood. ='Meeting Urama' = Paul Gekko graduated from Duel Academy with his Machina Deck. Paul met Thetis at his beginning of the Pokémon Journey in the Unova Reigon and was successful on becoming the Pokémon Master while Thetis have succeeded in becoming a Pokémon Coordinator. Paul Gekko be came a Pokemon Master of Kalos, Sinnoh, Hoenn and Johto. Some years later, the Village where Paul Gekko went, was demolished by a Giant Moving Statue. Lyon, Bastia, Wang and Urama found the town's sole survivor. Uruma took Paul Gekko as her third student and taught him and Bastia Ice-Make Magic. Paul accepted the training in order to eventually avenge his new deceased neighbors and classmates by capturing the Gedo Juubi using Urama's unorthodox methods. Paul Gekko also obtained the unusual habit of stripping unconsciously from Urama's training methods. When Paul Gekko heard of Gedo Ten Tails' current locaton, he decided to unleash the Orochi against the Gedo Juubi, understanding Urama's and Bastia's warnings. Paul collapsed from battling the Gedo Juubi and woke up to see Urama battling it. Urama told him to take Bastia and run. Paul carries Bastia and saw that Urama has a scar on her cheek. Bastia woke up and tried to cast Iced Shell, stopped him by freezing him. She explained to Paul that Iced Shell was the only thing that would beat the Gedo Juubi, and was surprised to know that Lyon had tried to do what she planned. She then used Iced Shell which caused her body to be destroyed. Before turning into ice, she made Paul promise to tell Bastia that she died and told him to step into the future, since she would seal his darkness. The next day, Bastia woke up and discovered the Gedo Juubi encased in ice and Urama's sacrifice. Basita saw Lyon Vastia and Gray Fullbuster it was Paul that encased the Ten-Tails. Lyon Vastia berated Paul for Ur and Urama's death and the five apprentices parted ways. Lan's Father found Paul Gekko roaming due to the loss of his Master. Lan's Father took him as his pupil. He then trained them in the ways of Martial Arts like his son did. When Paul Gekko saw the stranger that ressurected the Worst nightmare: The Body of the Ten Tailed Beast, Lan's Father managed to stop Madara and forced him to retreat and battled the Giant Statue. Lan's Father sacrificed his life to seal the Gedo Juubi and to save Paul Gekko from being haunted by it's presence. Lan teaches Paul Gekko about how to use Martial Art Skills to honor his father's legacy. Before Paul Gekko regroups with his brothers and one sister, He was attacked by Gray Fullbuster but managed to escape with the remaining fragments of the Ten Tailed Deliora. Category:Cultural Creatures